A Charlie Weasley le gustan las rubias Específicamente, Hannah Abbott
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Cuando Hannah tiene que pasar las vacaciones en la madriguera por las tareas vacacionales. Nunca se imaginó que el hermano de Ron, trataría de conquistarla
1. Chapter 1

**Harry potter es de J.K Rowling**

 _Esta es una idea algo simpática que cruzó Por mi linda cabeza_

 _Se me ocurren las parejas más raras_

 _Y esta es una de ellas_

* * *

Era las 6 de la manaña y Charlie ya estaba despierto. Desde que fue s trabajar a Rumanía su horario cambio por completo

Su madre le hacia el desayuno aunque también él metía la mano en la cocina para ayudarla y no dejarle todo el trabajo para ella. Puso su taza de leche con chocolate caliente en la mesa y cogió su plato con tostadas humeantes para acompañar, cuando escuchó la voz amable de su madre

—Buenos días querida. ¿Deseas desayunar?

Charlie divisó a una muchacha de cabellos rubios totalmente despeinados, con las mejillas color rojo y una mueca llena de pereza. La chica vestía una camisola lisa y larga

—¿Me puede indicar donde queda el baño?—preguntó

Molly le dio una mirada a Charlie que asintió con la cabeza con complicidad

—¿Conoces a mi hijo, char...?

El pelirrojo sonrío mientras se levantaba

—Nos conoceremos en el camino

La señora weasley le dio un buen golpe con su cucharón de madera

—Charles. Ella es una niña de 16 años, no creas que no me dio cuenta como le lanzas miradas. Por favor contrólate.¿Te gustaría que un chico de 26 años coqueteara con ginny?

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco

—Estamos hablando de Ginny, además ella es mi hermana. La niña esta ¿Como se llama? No es nada mío

El muchacho sin hacerle caso a su madre puso uno de sus manos en el hombro de la rubia, guiándola hasta el baño, donde la dejó. ¿Acaso esa niña se iba a quedar todas las vacaciones allí?

Si eso era verdad seria algo interesante tratarla, vamos, no tenía tiempo para las mujeres

Ya cuando todos estaban despiertos y en sus cinco sentidos, bajaron a desayunar, cambiados y muy bien peinados. Charlie se le quedo viendo mucho a Hannah y preguntó inocente

—Ron. ¿Quién es tu amiga nueva?

—Ah. Bueno...—parecía que se le había olvidado el nombre

—Es Hannah Abbott de hufflepuff —respondió Hermione

Charlie sonrió angelicalmente aparentando santida cuando por dentro se maquinaban miles de cosas que podría hacer con esa mujercita

—Pues. Me gustan las rubias—musitó muy divertido

Hannah que permaneció ajena a la conversación alzó la vista sorprendida por el comentario. Ron frunció el ceño y Hermione solo observó con cierto grado de diversión la escena


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah de lo más tranquila doblaba su ropa en la habitación que compartía con Hermione y Ginny. La guardó en su mochila, con lentitud y fue justo entonces cuando empezó a quitarse la ropa, para poder cambiarse... O ir a bañarse

—Hola niña

Se puso roja hasta las orejas y tuvo que taparse con una sábana de la forma más rápida posible. Nunca escuchó cuando él entró. ¿Su varita? ¡¿Donde estaba su varita?

—Salga del cuarto— murmuró

Él sonrió divertido

—Por favor. Dime Charlie, no nos tratemos como desconocidos

—¿Perdón?

Charlie se apoyó contra la pared y hundió sus manos en los bolsillos. Joder, la muchachita era muy linda con su cabellera rubia suelta y las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza, no hubo otra igual en su época de estudiante. Ella bajó la mirada y luego la alzó con gesto desafiante

Con paso lento, tanteando el terreno Charlie se puso a centímetros de la hufflepuff

—¿Acaso ningún hombre a entrado a tu habitación?. Que idiotas, eres muy hermosa

La muchacha pudo sentir la atmósfera cambiar tan de repente, que la piel se le erizó. Nunca nadie le había dicho hermosa. Todos tenían ojos para cualquier chica que no sea ella y con sus 16 años bien puestos lo había notado

—No lo creo..

—¿No crees que?—alzó ambas cejas—¿Que eres terriblemente hermosa con esa cabellera rubia suelta? Diablos, que le dan de comer a los niños hoy en día—. Dijo con una voz melodramática

Por un momento Hannah se sintió en confianza y se permitió reír ante ese comentario

—No es solo tu físico, también es tu risa ¿eh? Me volverás loco niña

Hannah se calló abruptamente

—Deja de jugar. Enserio

—Nadie esta jugando nada—se encogió de hombros mientras con uno de sus dedos acarició un largo mechón rubio de Hannah

Charlie pudo sentir el aliento cálido de ella y sonrío para sus adentros antes de irse de la habitación sin antes decir

—¡Que bonitas bragas de abejas volando!

Hannah cerró la puerta de un solo golpe y hundió su rostro entre las almohadas, para esconder el eminente sonrojo que él logro producir


End file.
